


Toffee Sauce

by goldfishsunglasses



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, okay not really its just porn, porn with a little plot, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/goldfishsunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan thinks they're shooting a baking video, but Phil has other ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toffee Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> this is totally not based off what dan said in that one liveshow nope not at all

To be fair, Dan should have see this coming.

Phil had suggested an idea for a Christmas baking video, and Dan had quickly shut him down, reminding him that they had already done Easter, and Halloween, and he wasn't up for another one, thank you very much. 

Unfortunately for Dan, Phil had him wrapped around his little finger, and that was how he ended up agreeing to make "sticky toffee pudding", at Phil's request. Phil insisted that the sauce needed to be prepared first, and when Dan tried to double check the recipe, Phil snatched his phone away. Dan rolled his eyes at Phil's strange behavior, and began pulling ingredients out of cabinets.

It started when he was chopping the butter, with Phil brushing past him, his crotch rubbing against Dan’s ass, too light to register. The next time it happened, Phil gently rolled his hips forward, not missing Dan’s audible gasp as he felt Phil’s bulge press against him.

“What are you doing?” he hissed, setting the knife down and twisting around to look at Phil, who was openly checking him out. 

“That jumper looks really good on you.”

Turning his head to hide how flustered he was, Dan resumed his task without further interruption from Phil, who was suspiciously quiet as he added the ingredients to the pan, moving back to let Dan check the heat. He snaked his arms around Dan from behind as he stirred the sauce, resting his head on the others shoulder, and sneaking his fingers underneath Dan’s jumper. 

“Do you _want_ me to burn this?”

“Of course not, I’m saying hello.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Trust me, I do _not_ want you to burn this.”

Regarding him with a skeptical look, Dan removed the pan from the heat, mixing in the cream and stepping back to admire their--well, his--work. He clapped his hands together, ready to move onto the next step.

“Alright, we need to make the puddings. I’ll set up while you get the camera ready.”

Phil nodded, turning to leave the room, when he noticed Dan eyeing the cooling sauce with interest.

“Y’know,” he said thoughtfully, “when I was a kid, I always wanted to stick my finger in there.”

“Do it.” Phil challenged, trying to hide the excitement in his voice as his plan was set in motion.

“Phil, I’m an adult, I’m not going to--oh, fuck it.”

Phil watched in anticipation as Dan dipped his pointer finger into the caramel-colored mixture, swirling it around, transfixed by the curlicues left in the wake. He did it a few more times, Phil still staring until he couldn’t take it anymore, and grabbed Dan’s wrist, leaning his head forward to capture Dan’s finger with his mouth, slurping and sucking in manner that should have been extremely gross, if it wasn’t for the way it was turning Dan on. 

“Want a taste?”

Dan nodded, throat dry as he watched Phil grab the spoon. He held it out for Dan, who opened his mouth expectantly. Phil drizzled the sauce onto Dan’s tongue, before setting the spoon down and surging forward, catching Dan’s bottom lip between his teeth. He slipped his tongue inside, enjoying the sweet taste of toffee mixed with the unmistakable taste of Dan.

Phil drew back, pressing his forehead to Dan’s as he tugged on the hem of the jumper.

“Can I take this off?” 

Dan nodded, a needy whine catching in his throat as Phil ran his cold fingers across the top of his jeans, just barely slipping them in. He made sure his hands skimmed Dan’s sides as he pulled it off, taking the t-shirt underneath with it, wanting to tease Dan as much as possible. 

“I thought you wanted to bake.” 

“Maybe I changed my mind.” Phil said, his voice dropping a few octaves, as he brought his lips to Dan’s ear. “maybe I want to do something else.”

“So we made the sauce for nothing?”

“No.”

Dan rolled his eyes.

"I'm not having sex with you on our kitchen floor."

"Of course not." Phil said, ghosting his lips down Dan's neck before planting an open mouthed kiss on his shoulder.

"Phil, I know what you're doing, I'm not having--not the neck, not the neck...nghh..." Dan whimpered as Phil ran his lips back up, sinking his teeth into Dan's neck, intent on leaving a hickey behind, completely ignoring the fact that Dan would have to hide it later. All he cared about at the moment was marking Dan up, staining his pretty neck purple, just for Phil to see.

He ran a finger through the sauce, bringing it up to Dan's neck, pressing it against the mark and applying enough to pressure to make Dan cry out. He licked it off, and did it again, smiling at Dan's breathy moans that slipped forth with every swipe of his tongue.

“Can you do the thing? Please?”

Taking the hint, Dan pushed his shoulder forward, exposing his clavicle. He stood very still as Phil stirred the spoon through the sauce again, pulling it out slowly and holding his hand underneath to keep from spilling. Carefully, with the precision of a surgeon, he poured the contents into the dip of Dan's collarbone, almost salivating as he spotted a thin trail escaping and running down Dan's chest, barely missing his nipple.

"God, you are so fucking beautiful."

Grasping Dan’s shoulders harder than necessary, he lapped up the sauce, tongue working greedily to get every last drop. Phil dragged his tongue down Dan’s chest, following the trail from before. 

“Do that again.” Dan pleaded.

Phil was only too happy to oblige and he retrieved another spoonful, “accidentally” dribbling it down Dan’s chest. Rivulets ran down to his stomach as Phil repeated his actions on the other side. 

He paused as he felt Dan gripping his upper arms, nails digging in, making him hiss.

“Please.” He breathed, and Phil nodded. Dan released his hold and turned to face the counter, holding on to the edge to brace himself.

If anyone could make a spontaneous counter fuck seem romantic, it was Phil. 

Well, as romantic as they let themselves get.

He yanked Dan’s jeans down until they were halfway down his thighs, with his pants following quickly. Phil hurriedly unbuttoned his own jeans, only pushing them down a bit and freeing his cock from the confines of his boxers. Eyes never leaving Dan, he stood on his tiptoes and opened a cabinet to retrieve a bottle of lube.

“One of these days someone's going to find one of those; you’re not very sneaky with your hiding places.”

“Would you rather I go in dry?”

“Hell no, just pointing out the inevitable. Now hurry the fuck up and get inside me.”

“If I remember correctly, you said you didn’t want to have sex in the kitchen.”

“I said I didn’t want to do it on the kitchen _floor_.”

“Are you--”

“Phil Lester, if you do not put your cock in me right now…ah! That’s cold!”

“Sorry.” Phil said, not sounding very sorry at all.

Tiny moans escaped Dan’s lips as Phil worked him open, slowly and carefully, laughing softly as he felt Dan shudder when his fingers brushed a sensitive spot.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Still holding onto the counter with one hand, Dan twisted his other arm back to flip Phil off, who responded by quickening his pace. Dan barely had time to replace his hand and steady himself before Phil pulled his fingers out and replaced them with the head of his cock. He slid it in and stopped, giving Dan time to adjust.

“Have I told you today how absolutely gorgeous you are?” Phil whispered as he languidly rolled his hips forward, pressing his lips to Dan’s shoulder as he did. Dan whined and pushed back, trying to get Phil to go deeper, go faster, just do something.

Dan whimpered as Phil’s fingers brushed his cock, increasing the speed of his thrusts and stroking in time to match it. He released Dan and stilled his hips, pulling out to change his angle

“No...Phil, no...I’m so close, please...let me come, please...” Dan begged, sticking his ass out further in a silent plea for Phil to keep going.

“Shh, baby, shh, I've got you." He whispered as he guided himself back in, the shift causing him to brush against Dan’s prostate, earning him a low groan. The sensation was too much, and Dan felt his thighs tense and toes curl as he came, splattering onto his stomach

The feeling of Dan clenching around him, combined with the low groans of him coming down from his high, was all Phil needed, and he quickly followed suit. Dan let Phil ride out his orgasm before his arms gave out and he collapsed onto the counter, breathing heavily.

Phil pulled out, surveying the kitchen around them, and the mess they had created. He lifted his hand from Dan’s shoulder, taking some of the hardening sauce with him.

“It seems we got ourselves into a pretty sticky situation.” Phil said with a grin, tucking himself back into his boxers and buttoning up his jeans.

“I can’t believe you just said that.”

“Yes you can.”

“Alright, yes I can.”

With an exasperated groan, Dan pushed himself back up, not bothering to fix his jeans. Instead, he kicked them off and turned around, frowning slightly as he noticed Phil’s hair was still perfectly straightened, while his had morphed into the curly bird's nest he despised. 

“Anyone else would find you completely ridiculous right now, are you aware of that?” He asked, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame it.

“It’s a good thing I’m yours then.” Phil said with a smirk as he removed Dan’s hand from his head, wanting to admire the sex hair for a bit longer.

“Only because I couldn’t get rid of you if I tried.” Dan retorted, earning a playful shove from Phil. Instead of pulling his hand back, he ran it down Dan’s chest and over his stomach, still sticky with a mixture of cum and syrup.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for; probably ever since I first saw your collarbones, to be honest." 

"Phil," Dan said slowly, as it clicked into place, "did you suggest that recipe just so you could _indulge a kink?_

"Yes." Phil admitted without a trace of shame, leaning over to lick the last remaining bit of sauce from Dan's cheek, before running from the room, giggling loudly as he raced up the stairs.

"Phiiiiil!"

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas nerds


End file.
